


Keith & Veronica

by Mamabot (JeanFi)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Loving Parents, Post Season 8, Slow Burn, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanFi/pseuds/Mamabot
Summary: The new leader of the Blades of Mamora has no idea that he has made someone's heart quicken, when he was just mere Voltron Captain. Now that Kolivan and Krolia have turned their blades over to him, he's finding his interests drawn to a certain sweet and skilled Garrison officer. Too bad she also happens to be Lance's sister!But will that really matter? After all, this is none of Lance's business.With Pidge's encouragement, Veronica makes her knowledge and time available to Keith. She knows throwing herself at him, would do no good. But earing his trust, and letting him get to know her might let him relax.And he does. They do.





	1. Chapter 1

Keith & Veronica  
After Season 8 finally.

   Keith is kicked back in his mother and Kolivan’s quarters onboard the Atlas. Yes, Kolivan and Krolia are now married/mated. Keith could not be happier for either of them. His mother deserves to love again, and Kolivan is a wonderful man. Kolivan, on the other hand, Keith has had the inkling that someone had his heart long ago, even if he would never admit it even to himself.

   The day he caught Kolivan with his face buried in a corner of the meeting room, he was about to rush up and make sure he was alright.  But there was a rather heady moan from the male, and an elongated female ‘ah’ as a pair of hands wrapped around the Mamora Leader’s shoulders that had the Paladin leader stopping in his tracks.  A moment later and a female thigh is pull over Kolivan’s hip, as he grinds said hip into the corner.  
   “Will you have me here?” Kolivan moves his head down his lover’s neck just enough for Keith to see who it is.  
   “I wouldn’t mind, but -ummm Kolivan (she deliciously whines) we shouldn’t,” Krolia digs her claws into Kolivan’s neck guiding his nipping kisses.  
  “My love, then stop teasing me and I will take you to my quarters.”

  Keith steps back into the shadows with a grin watching Kolivan hitch her other thigh on his opposite hip and carry her out of the room. There’s a youthful grin to Kolivan’s scarred face, and a loving desire in his eyes.  
  Krolia is no better, clinging to Kolivan’s neck grinning up to him as if she’s seeing the sunlight for the first time.

   That was months and months ago. Now Krolia is slightly round with Kolivan’s first child and excited to begin their roles as ambassadors of the Galra people.  
  All that is left is to turn over the final reins to Keith for the Blades of Mamora.  Kolivan hands Keith a stack of data pads. “Here is all that I have. Much you already know, but these are details, reference material, and further contact information you will need.  I’ve already talked to several of the key Blades privately, so they would be able to speak freely. Keith, they all look forward to your leadership. Not one objected.”  
   “Not…one?” Keith can hardly believe this.  
   Kolivan smiles laying a hand to his shoulder, “Not a single one even voiced any concerns to you leading. They wanted you to know you had their full support. And I believe it. They are not saying this just because I am in favor of it.”  
   Thankfully Keith is already sitting, because this is quite a shock. He figured there would be at least one seasoned Blade who would feel they were better suited to lead than some young Earthling (who only recently found out about his Galra heritage). “wow,” is all he can breathe.  
   Krolia giggles from her spot beside her husband. “Keith, you have not only been taught well by the Blades, Garrison, and Allura, but you have proven yourself to so many. You took on the role of leading the Paladins at a very young age.” She leans in to cups his chin, “This is not just a mother’s pride coming out. I’m telling you that you have earned the trust and respect of many galactic leaders.  Not just the other Blades.”  
   Kolivan taps Keith’s shoulder and then settles back with a smile to wrap his arm around Krolia. “There is one piece of personal advice I am going to give you. Please do not follow in my footsteps of being a fool when it comes to your personal life.” He looks lovingly at Krolia. “I was lucky to have a friend by my side the whole time I lead, but I probably would have been a better leader if I had been more honest with her.”  
   Krolia finishes what Kolivan could not explain. “We all knew there was something he was holding back on. We thought it was some huge mission secret that he did not fully trust us with. It was a bit unnerving to know we did not have his full trust.”  
   Kolivan blushes.  “And all it was, was… damn this is so stupid.”  
  “Was what?” Keith pushes.  
  Kolivan palms his face with his big paw. He’s so CUTE!  Who would ever think the Great Kolivan would be CUTE, but there he is: great big blush coming through his face palm.  “I was in love with one of your Blades and was too scared to tell her.”  
   Krolia reaches over pulling her -still face palming- husband into her embrace. She presses a kiss to the top of his head, right between his tufts, giggling the whole time.  
  Keith shakes his head laughing with them.

  But then he pulls back and straightens up. “Yeah well, I can understand that, Kolivan. You don’t want your love to be used against you and made into a trap.”  
  “Keith,” Kolivan faces his step-son, “You are not in a war.”  He sighs and smiles. “Okay you are going to be battling politics, policies, pirates, and natural disasters, but it’s a time of peace. YOU deserve that peace.”  
   Keith closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.  This really isn’t something he wants to get in to them with right now. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

     A little while later, Keith leaves his parents. Yes, he is comfortable in calling Kolivan father. It will also make it easier on his new sibling to hear Kolivan called ‘father’ by him.  
   He heads down to the Mess Hall.  First he gathers his meal and finds a large table in the corner. It’s time he organize this information.  
   He turns them on, and then with a special marker: labels the frames to make it easier to pluck out when the time comes.  
   He notices a shadow pass him, but does not notice when the body sits down at the table with him, until a finger touches one of the tables in front of him. “Mind if I look at this?”  
   The new Mamora Leader looks up to who has addressed him. “Veronica?”  
   She smiles, “Yep, that’s me.”  She taps the tablet again. “I see you have this labeled as a star chart, can I look at it, or is it classified?”  
   He takes a bite of his sandwich and shoves it over to her. “Be my guest. Read anything you want here.”  
     
    Anything that is politics or contacts she ignores. Power, schematics, charts, engineering she dives right into and on her own personal tablet she begins making notes. She never changes anything on Keith’s tablets, only her own.  
   Keith goes to take another drink, but finds his mug empty. So he blinks, and stretches, arching his back.  
   Veronica looks up to his change in posture. And stalls.  
   ‘He’s gorgeous,’ her brain melts.  
   Okay so she already thought he had a beautiful face, accented by that scar on his cheek. There was a quiet internal dynamic to him that was always another puzzle she wanted to crack, but this….  Is doing new hot things to her.  
   She never realized just how tall he actually is until he is stretched out like this. Arms way over his head, fingers laced, arching first back, and then to the right and then to the left working out kinks he created by sitting too long. Even his neck is arched, and exposed waiting for that pulse to be …licked.  
   “Oh God,” she smacks her face looking away before drool starts to slip out.  
   Keith may have heard it, and the way it was said but he certainly does not expect it to be directed as himself. He rises from the chair and picks up his mug. He can see that Veronica’s is empty too, but she does not look like she is leaving any time soon.  
  “Care for a refill of something?” He asks.  
   She looks up from her palm. He’s standing. Beside her. As a gentleman, with his hand out in offering. She would really like to put her hand in his and be pulled into his embrace, but a refill of water will have to do for now.  
   “Water?”  
  He nods, “Sure, sounds like a good idea.”  
  He takes up both mugs and now she gets to watch him walk across the room. She melts into her chair, chewing on a lip. “I wonder if he has any idea how handsome he really is?”  
  “I doubt it.” Pidge plunks down into the chair beside her.  
  Veronica winces that someone heard her. “Crap.”  
  Pidge smiles though patting her friend’s arm. “I would not tell him that right away, but I think the way you are going about catching his attention the right way.”  
   “I just wanted to see-”  
  “Bullshit,” Pidge smirks. “Well, half bullshit. Yes I’m sure you are interested in those data-tablets as much as I am, but it certainly doesn’t hurt sitting across from the guy who is your favorite eye candy.”  
   She gapes but then decides to turn the tables. “And who is your eye candy?”  
  “Oh a certain galactic chef,” she smirks pointing over to Hunk who smiles back and wiggles his fingers at them both. “And for your information, he knows it too.”  
  “Does he reciprocate?”   
  “Does he ever!” Pidge’s gaze at Hunk goes a bit darker. From the way Hunk’s cheeks start to burn and he looks away, he has seen Pidge’s gaze. The young tech smirks and then lightly slugs Veronica in the shoulder, “Don’t give up on Keith, but don’t push him too hard.”  
   There’s a pause as they both watch Keith take two of whatever Hunk has offered him, and head back toward Pidge and Veronica.  
  “Is it worth it though? Am I wasting my time? Is there someone else?”  
  Pidge’s heart sinks a little. “Veronica, you would be good for him. You are sweet, brazen as he, and if you were raised with Lance:  extremely patient!”  They both smile to that, before Pidge presses on.  “I don’t think Keith ever thought having a relationship with someone would be possible. He didn’t even think he would have friends, and yet look at where he is now.”  
  Keith is almost to the table so Pidge knows she has to be quick. “No, there is no one else he is interested in, and if how long you two have been sitting here together is any indication, he likes your presence. He’s not uncomfortable with you, and that is huge.”  Keith is a few steps away so Pidge quickly whispers, “Go for it.”  
   Veronica gives Pidge’s hand a squeeze and then flicks on a tablet where they nerd out over something.  
  Keith sets the mugs down and the pastries. “Oh hey, Pidge. Did you want some to?”  
  Pidge smiles to her friend, “Nah, I’m good. Bad thing about dating a chef, I might end up as big as him.”  
  The snort from Keith woo’s Veronica’s heart once more. “Yeah riiiight, Pidge. You, chubby. HA! That’ll be the day.”  
  Pidge waggles her brow at Keith, “Who knows, maybe Hunk and I will be parents one day.”  
  Now Keith chokes on his drink of water. “Please don’t say-”  
  Pidge smirks loving that fact she can do this to her dear friend. “Gotcha Keith!  But seriously, right now neither of us is ready, but who knows.  Maybe some day we will be.”  
   There’s a soft tip of the dark haired head and he ponders that over. “Yeah just what the universe needs, more mini-geeks.”  
   “Well if THAT’s how you feel,” Pidge gathers up some tablets and turns to Veronica, “Come on we can go geek out away from the brooding leader and all his woes.”  
  Veronica blinks not knowing what she should do. Pidge is somewhere between serious and teasing, and Keith is pouting and almost -but not quite- glaring. “I don’t brood!”  
  He slumps crossing his arms over his chest.

   How can sexy and cute be wrapped up in the same body? Veronica plucks a tablet from Pidge, but keeps her eyes on Keith, “Um, I dunno.  I have some questions for Keith about this one.”  
   Keith sticks his tongue out at Pidge. “She prefers me over you, so there! How’s that for brooding?”  
  Pidge sets the rest of the tablets down and pushes a hand through the air at him. “Yeah, well wait until she gets to know you like I do, then she will change her mind.” And sticks her tongue back out at him.  
   It’s completely childish. It’s completely ridiculous. It’s completely hilarious.  
   Veronica giggles. Out right giggles so hard she takes her glasses off and wipes her eyes.  “I thought Lance was kidding about you guys, but he wasn’t!”  
   Keith blinks, “She started it.”  
   Pidge smirks, “Yup, we are completely nuts.”  
  “Go-Go- just go bother Hunk would you!” he sputters.  
  “Or Lance?” Veronica shrugs.  
  “Oh yes, much better idea. I agree with Veronica. Go turn this on Lance for a change. We have work to do here!” And he flicks his hands to shoo Pidge away.  
   There’s a special smile Pidge gives Veronica and a sassy face she gives Keith. 

   As she walks away, Keith smiles. “If it wasn’t for them and their shenanigans, I so would have lost my mind.”  
   “Even Lance?”  
  “Even Lance,” he smiles.  And then with a dip of his chin he admits to her, “And yeah, I have told him. It’s hard not to with someone as kind as him.”  
   Veronica nods. “Yeah, he really is a sweet heart, but I try not to let him know too often.”  
  That brings out a good laugh from Keith. “Oh I don’t think he lets any of us spread that too often!”  
   And she joins his laugh.

 

 

~~00~~

   Over the next several weeks and months, Veronica and Keith find themselves drawn to each other’s company.  
   Be it him needing her to de-geek information on the tablet, or her looking for a sparring partner who will actually teach and critique properly, or even something as simple as sharing a meal.

   Keith is not sure when he first noticed that Veronica was on his mind so easily, but he will say that this celebration Ball the Garrison has decided to throw, has his mind on no one else.  The Garrison maybe hosting the Ball, but they have asked everyone to NOT wear uniforms.  
   It has taken Lance and Keith forever to find something suitable. Keith was torn between something Galra or Earth. Finally he decides on a combination.:  Dress white earth shirt, dark tuxedo slacks, elegant Galra jacket and a simple tie in Mamora purple. He’s even put his hair into a more controlled style. Not too tame or else no one would EVER recognize him, but certainly a bit more tame. Even going so far to make a loose braid at his nape (a bit Kolivan style).  
   His eyes are draw to the woman who enters with Pidge and Hunk. He swallows slowly, “wow”.  
  Lance turns and sees what Keith does. As much as Lance’s first instinct is to tease Keith mercilessly, even make fun of Veronica, he doesn’t. It’s clear to him that Veronica has been falling badly for Keith, and that Keith doesn’t even realize that he is falling for her, too. That is probably the funniest thing ever.  
   So instead of being a jerk, Lance encourages. “Wow, Veronica sure cleaned up good. I didn’t even know she owned a skirt.”  
   Keith only half hears Lance. But what he does hear makes him a bit nervous:  
  “Hey, want to come with me to say hi to her?” Lance doesn’t really give Keith much of a choice by tugging lightly on the older friend’s elbow. “Come on, you goof.”  
  Keith only frowns slightly to that, but does walk beside Lance to their other friends. Lance is sly in pulling Pidge and Hunk away, leaving Keith standing in front of Veronica.  
   A white gown trimmed in red. It shows her softer feminine attributes nicely, yet still being true to her personality. Lovely wide straps that hug her shoulder caps, but leave her neck and throat exposed. Right now it’s cutely blushing like her cheeks. Right under her half glasses.  
   Her dark eyes are accented with makeup that he rarely ever sees her wear. Her hair is perfect with a dear little band of red sparkling glass beads to keep if off her face. Even little drops of red glass beads for earrings.  
   “You look lovely, Veronica,” Keith whispers.  
   Veronica’s face goes from blush to a beaming red. “You look very sharp, Keith.”  
   And there his cheeks burn bright, and he gives the cutest, “aw, thanks.”

    Then she makes a move.  She raises her hand ever so slightly slide it into the crook of his elbow, up against his side, and steps a bit closer to him. “I’m a bit nervous to be alone in this place like this.” She gives a weak smile, “I don’t have anything geeky to hide behind.”  
    Keith folds her fingers over his arm and holds his hand there, “We will face this together, alright?”  
   “I’d like that,” she smiles up to him, “a lot.”

   Lace smiles with Pidge and Hunk in the way Keith and Veronica rarely leave each other’s sides throughout the whole event. It’s very romantic and very cute.  
   Even when the music hits, Keith leads her to the dance floor and holds her close.  
    
     It’s while they are dancing, that Keith understands what Hunk has meant about holding Pidge close and melting into her.  Now he understands how Kolivan can forget the world when Krolia looks at him in just that way. Now he understands how Lotor could easily let all his walls down for Allura… alone. He understands how it was hard for his mother to leave his father.  
    He gives Veronica a little twirl, and when she turns back to him, his own heart spins and they are drawn back to each other. He sways with the music and she moves right with him.  
  With a curl, she is pressed completely against him, eyes seeing no one but each other.  
   Keith finds his fingers caressing her cheek. “Lovely.”  
   Veronica grips a bit tighter to his waist and his smile widens. “You smell good.”  
   He beams, erasing any fears she might have had about saying such a thing.

   Much later, he walks her back to her quarters on board the Atlas. It’s too bad she shares these quarters with someone else for she does not want anyone to interrupt this moment.  
   “I had a good time, Keith. Thanks for -”  
   “I like you Veronica,” he hopes his confession will cut through any worries she has. “Would… would you consider coming with me and the Blades. We could use someone like you.”  
    Veronica blinks. One moment he’s confessing he likes her personally and next he’s laying out a job offer? What is he doing?  
  Her confused look has him taking a deep breath and huffing out his frustration. So he tries again. “I… I want you to come with…me.”  Her expression softens, but she doesn’t answer so he tires again. “I don’t want too much space and time to come between us.”  
    He steps back and swears, turning away. It was probably a bit forward of him to state something so boldly.  
   “Keith,” she touches him right on his back between his shoulders. And soothes. He turns just a little, so she puts a hand to his waist to turn him the rest of the way. “Tell me more.”  
    Her hands do not leave his waist and he takes that as an invitation to place on of his on her own. “I was going to ask you to be a liaison for the Blades and Garrison, but tonight has made me also realize something… I really like you. I… I think I’m falling for you, and I don’t want to miss out a chance to explore this--us. But only if you want to! No pressure!”  
    She steps even closer, wrapping her arms snuggly around his nice waist, and panning her hands up his strong back. “I would love to explore the universe with you, Keith.”  
    “Really?!”  
    She beams that he is so excited my her answer  Arching her toes to get more face to face with him, “You really don’t have any idea how attractive you are, do you?”  
    He blushes and she takes advantage of his momentary eye shift to press her lips to his.  
    And that was all he needed. His eyes might flash wide for a moment, but the sensation of being kissed by Veronica is too hard to resist. He clings to her waist to stable reality, and adjusts his lips to hold the kiss better. She moves even closer to him, and he dips his head so she doesn’t have to stretch too hard.  With slow movements, Veronica is soon pressed against the wall, and warmed by Keith’s body before her, and the kiss explores this new connection they have.  
   It’s sweet and tender, clearly absorbing the sensations of first contact Cuddling and caressing the body under those hands of theirs.  
  Keith finally pulls back. “wow.”  
  Veronica smirks, “You can say that again.”  
  “Wow,” he smirks right back and she giggles.  He pulls one hand from her back to caress her cheek.  “Does that mean you will consider coming with me?”  
   “I’ll come with you even if I have to go AWOL.”  
   “Don’t do that. I don’t want you getting into trouble.”  
   “You have met my brother right?”  
   The look more than beats his words, “You are by no means your brother.”  
   And her heart melts.

~~0~~  
   It takes a couple weeks to get approval and then actually out to the Mamora Base. But Keith is there when the latest Earth supply shuttle lands.  The ramp is dropped and supplies start coming out the back. From the upper level, the gangplank is extended, and the passenger door is opened. Keith waits and waits, but no Veronica exits. He’s starting to get fidgety, when a pilot he knows well pops his head out the door and motions Keith forward.  
   Keith all but runs and the pilot motions with a simple finger to the lips. Keith steps softly inside and goes to where he is motioned. Veronica is the only passenger left on the shuttle and she is sound a sleep in her seat.  
   His whole body sighs in relief. She came. She didn’t change her mind. She’s here.  
   He comes to her and kneels down, taking her hand and brushing her bangs back. “Hey, Veronica, you’re here.”  
  That soothing voice starts to bring her around, but she wants to stay in her dream. “Um, I like it here, go away.”  
  Keith softly laughs and then reaches for her harness. Once it is released, he scoops her up into his arms. She slumps her head to his shoulder.  
  Yes she is more awake, but nor does she want to move. She’s in Keith’s arms. She’s finally here with him.  
    The pilot loops Veronica’s bag over his shoulder and they are on their way, “Welcome to the Blades of Mamora, Veronica.”  
    “I like the way it smells here,” she nuzzles into his neck.  
   They both know she is talking about how he smells and back to an earlier compliment she gave him, not the actual base. He blushes lightly, but he doesn’t care one bit.

    At the dormitory, he finds her quarters and lays her on the assigned berth. He sets the bag down at her feet, and presses a kiss to her forehead. Then he slips a com into her hand.  “Call me when you are awake.”    
   “m-kay,” she snuggles into her pillow and he tucks her in.

   His heart is lighter than helium as he makes his way back to his office. The other Blades are very pleased to see that kind of smile on their leader’s face.      
   “It’s about damn time,” someone gives a soft punch to Keith’s passing shoulder.

~~00~~  
    It’s nearly a week before Veronica and Keith get a chance to be alone.  And when they do, it’s on a mission.  
  Pirates, in their infamous quest to raid, have destroyed a water treatment plant and ruined the long range communications hub.  
   One part of the team goes to hunt down the pirates. The other team goes in for repairs. Keith stays on the planet using the ship as a temporary long range communications hub.  
   Veronica helps to get that system back online and reload key information that was lost.

   She sits back and sighs heavily, rubbing her eyes under her glasses. Keith wanders over to her and begins curling his fingers into her shoulders. “Done?”  
  “Umm, I am now,” she smirks, melting back into his hands.  
   He leans into her ear and whispers, “If you really are, come with me?”  
   She turns ever so slightly. He’s right there, and there is no one else in the room. So she curls a hand into his nape and pulls him even closer.  
   Their first deep kiss since she has come to the Blades.  
   She parts easily to his eager mouth and enticing tongue. With a further curl, she pulls him closer, but also pulls herself out of the chair and up against his uniformed body. His hands wrap around her, determined not to let her go.  
   This kiss is not just an invitation for more, but also and acceptance to that invitation. Even if it us unclear who is doing the inviting and who is do the accepting!  
    All that is known is when he stumbles back against the console, they better get out of this public room soon.  
    There is heat growing in his chest. There is desire burning in her belly.  
    He takes her hand and as best they can, walk calmly towards his quarters. She is sharing in the ‘ladies bunk bay’ but as captain of this mission, he gets his own quarters.

  Somewhere between ’in nothing flat’ and ’agonizingly too slow’ they make it to his quarters, and lock the door. Keith manages to hit the pre-programmed message to his Second in Command, that he is going off duty. A simple ping of acceptance is answered.  
   Keith cups her cheek, “Bar the planet blowing up, it’s just you and me.”  
  “Thank God,” she pulls him back to a hot kiss.

   Soon it is too hot for either of them, and outer uniform tunics and boots are shed. And then, the softer under clothing is discarded leaving only under-garments. And glasses set carefully to the bedside crate, by his hands.  
   Both of them stare, gape, and admire their lover’s bodies. Veronica has this appendectomy scar on her belly. Keith has more than a few lines and marks on his own. But both are toned, and more than ready for bedtime escapades.  
   Keith takes a slow breath and puts his hands out in submission. “If this is too fast for you,-”  
  “No, Keith,” she encourages him to proceed.  
  He puffs a bit of relief, but continues. “If at anytime you want to stop-”  
  She smiles laying a hand over his heart, “If it gets to be too much for you, let me know?”  
  He nods. It is actually a relief to him that she is letting him know that this asking permission goes both ways.   
  “I love you,” he cups her cheek.  
  “And I you,” she returns the gesture.  
  And just like that, they are slowly drawn back to each other and resuming the love making.  
   
  Somewhere between soft caresses, pliant plucking lips, nuzzling encouragement, the remaining cloth is discarded and limbs are wound around each other on the bed.  
   Keith knows he should ask, but he can not find a way to without sounding dumb or clinical. Besides, Veronica is not just some weak minded- love sick girl that he has brought to his bed. He has no interest in those. A confident and wonderful woman has drawn herself against his body, kissed and touched him in places he never thought he would allow anyone to.  
  Maybe he should be the one confessing she is his first lover?

  Veronica arches up, grabbing the stiff member that is poking her in the leg. She guides it to where she would like it most. “Please?” She pleads.  
   He licks his lips nervously, and fumbles getting his knees and arms into a position where he won’t squash her in their joining.  
  She adjusts herself, careful not to knee him in the balls in the process. Then with a nod, she lets him know she is ready… when he is.  
   He presses in slowly, and his jaw drops.  
   Her soft warm body is nothing like a callused palm!  
   She is snug, and moist, and little excited puffs of “yes!” as he presses and pulls back, and presses in a little further…  
   
   For Veronica, this sensation is AMAZING! Who knew that being parted, and filled could be sooooo… Oh God that’s what everyone is talking about. He’s filling me. I’m holding him!  
   We are becoming one body, one flesh.  
   “Ah, yes, Keiiiiith,” she whines for more of him.  
   He grunts and then this sound. Somewhere deep in his chest, almost feeling like it’s connected by a tether to his groin, this strange purring-growling combination sound comes up his chest and out his throat. He’s just about to be embarrassed, when she moans… loudly.  
   She is turned on further by this new sound!  
  He presses in deeper and a little bit faster, releasing his restraint on that new sound he makes.  
  He cups her back, with one hand, bringing them more chest to chest, the other bracing them up by a hand to the headboard shelves.  
  She digs both hands into his ass grinding as much as he is plunging into her.  
   Both are soon panting, She watches his face only to see he is watching her. He seems so concerned he is hurting her, but she is letting him know this is anything BUT pain. Undeniable pleasure.  
  A grin and he leans down to take her ear in his teeth. Careful, with just a hint of possessiveness.  
  His teeth clamp, and she keens!  
   Claws prick, her body clenches, her throat tips back breaking forth a delicious moan.  
   That’s it for him.  
   Her body swelling around him and her sounds… he buries in deep, remembering to release her ear at the last moment, to just roar into her neck.  
   And there he feels it!  What Galra males are known for-- knotted.  He gapes not knowing what to tell Veronica about not being able to disengage right away.  
    He need not worry though.  
    
    She rolls her cheek against his and begs, “Please stay in me. I’m not ready to let go of you, even just this little bit.”  
    “Al-alright,” he breathes, nuzzling and then plucking kisses so he can taste that new scent she gives off. His nose goes so far at to dig in right behind her ear lobe.  
    With careful adjustment, her legs wrap around his hips, keeping them even closer. Her hand curls up past his nape to cradle his head into her crook, and placing loving kisses on his brow.  
     “My darling,” she smiles.  
    He says something to her in Galra that she hopes he will later explain.  She knows he will, when he says it softly once again.  
    It’s hard to say who falls asleep first, but what is known, is that they are still tangled together.

     When she awakens in the morning, Veronica finds herself slightly squashed under Keith. It’s a wonderful feeling, that she hopes he enjoys as much as she does.  
   He may not be connected to her down below, but his nose is still buried into her throat, and her hands are still entwined in his hair.  
  Unfortunately, Nature is not always kind to morning cuddles.  Carefully she slides herself out from under him.  
  He grumbles, weakly pawing for her, and mumbling something like, “come back here.”  
  She presses her fingers to her lips to keep the giggle silent, and backs away to the bathroom, absorbing the sight of him splayed out and waiting for her.

   Keith is more awake that she thought. The loss of her warmth is like a stab to the heart. It starts quickening in worry she will regret what they did last night. He certainly does not… well only if she does.  
   First he hears the tell tale sound of a toilet flushing, and then the sound of a shower starting. Once more his heart pangs.  Is she washing him away?  
   There is a soft humming though. A song that they had danced to at the Ball.  
   His heart smiles, and the tension eases out of his body. He wriggles and them pulls her pillow back where her body had been, burying his nose into her scent.  
   Yes, he could very easily get used to living with a …lover.  He lets his mind dose on those thoughts, enjoying the smile spreading across his face.

 

*************  
    Veronica steps out of Keith’s shower, still toweling her hair to quite the  sight. That bare ass she had grabbed last night is in full view. The spine to said ass is raised by the strong arms that took her to bed and then held her all night long. Keith’s swordsman’s forearms are wrapped under a pillow and head laid down upon that, eyes closed. His long hair is all tussled just the way they both like it. Broad shoulders splayed and completely relaxed.  
   Her eyes track down his spine once again, but this time rest on a mark to his lower back. It’s not blatantly visible, but as she comes closer, she sees the light purple design of a Mamora blade.  
   No, two. Two distinctly different blades‘ outlines.  
   They cross. One has the hilt nearly to his left hip, blade tip near his right.  The second short sword has the hilt near that delicious dip in his lower back, the blade straight up his spine. Well, more like the tip further up his spine.  
   She knows this position and the shape of these blades. Lance had told her how Keith wore his mother’s Mamora blade (that his father had given him) right there against his lower back (left to right).  The second blade… is Kolivan’s. The longer, wider blade is positioned in such a way, that if the blade were real, he would be able to grasp the hilt by either right or left hand, and yank it down quickly.  
   They may no longer be battling in large scale wars any more, but there are plenty of pirates and large animals out there among the wilds. Keith carries both Blades with him when he travels. Krolia and Kolivan publicly handed them over as a sign to the Galra and Galactic Alliance that they work on behalf of the Galra, not as leaders of the Blades.

    Veronica carefully sits down next to Keith’s hip and lets one finger trace each sword’s outline. Almost in a figure eight pattern. The tattoo work is gorgeous and perfect. It’s as if the blades had toasted (not burned and scared) their image against his back. She did not know about these last night. It’s a beautiful other layer he has revealed to her.  
   Keith cracks one eye. Yes he heard her step out of the shower, and yep he felt her softly sit down, but her soft exploring touch has him curious of what she thinks.  A chance for him to explore her further too.  
   She’s beautiful. And cute as she is with her glasses, it’s kind of nice to see her natural face. Her own tussled hair has that Cuban spirit.  Her mouth is so tender and nearly in awe of what she is thinking about. And her touch: not light enough to tickle and tease, but nor are her nails sharp and cutting. It’s like she is being soothed by the caress she gives him.  
    Her eyes shift and she blushes that he is watching her. “Don’t stop,” he purrs.  
   So she doesn’t. “They’re beautiful.”  
   “Kolivan has an artist’s hand.”  
   Her chocolate eyes blink. “Kolivan did these?!”  
   Keith beams. He moves a little, but not enough to take them out from under her hands. “Yeah, I asked him where I could get good tattoos done, and he showed me one he did on his leg. I couldn’t get it out of my mind, so I asked him to do mine.  First he did just my mother’s, but when they married, I asked for his too.”  
   She leans in and presses a kiss to his lips, “You are a hopeless romantic.”  
  He blushes badly and buries his face into the pillow.  
  That makes her giggle and give a rear a soft slap, “Oh don’t deny it!” and in a squeak, she finds herself rolled onto her back, and the Mamora Leader gently pinning her to the bed with his long body.  
   “Yes, I am. But mostly for you,” and he swoops in kissing her into a helpless pile of mush.

   Sure she just took a shower to wash off the scent and mess they made last night, but she doesn’t mind getting a bit more of Keith’s attention.   
   He lifts the kiss to smile, “Help me wash my blades afterwards?”  
   She nods viciously and knows this will be their future code phrase for wanting to spend private time together.

   She arches a knee against his thigh and then up to his hip, and gracefully sliding her heel over his mother’s blade. Teasing nails rake down Kolivan’s. Where the blades meet, he bows, and presses his pelvis into her belly. Her hand cups his rear, begging him not to pull back, and parts her legs to make further room for him.  
    His kiss pulls from her lips, to nibble on her ear and then down her neck, across her collar and then straight down her sternum to her belly button.  She arches up in a graceful move that has his eyes going very dark, and a sound coming from his throat that no Paladin has ever heard.  
   In fact, Keith did not know he could make that sound until he found himself alone and naked with Veronica last night. He will have to ask Kolivan about it later. One thing is certain, both of them are rather turned on by this churring-growl/purr sound coming from deep within his chest.  
  “more,” she quietly moans her plea.  
   
   He nuzzles down further, until he can bury his nose into the source of that scent that is driving him mad! Her breath hitches. Never did she think a nose tip in her clit would make her squirm in need so badly, but here she is. Something about the way her body is turning him on even more, is driving her wild.  
   “You… like?” She pants.  
   With a flick of his head, so that his hair will not block her from seeing his eyes, she sees how dark they are. He keeps them on her own, as he dips his chin and she watches his tongue snake out and tease. More like someone putting a tiny chocolate on the tip of a tongue and then pulling it in to their mouth ever so slowly.  
   “Keith!” she cries out. More from the sight than the actual touch. He beams and deviously does it again, and again.  
   Then further and deeper until she is grabbing his thick hair and grinding into his moaning mouth.  It’s too much and she clings as her lower muscles tighten harder than any fight she’s ever been in.  It almost hurts how tight she is. So tight even her eyes squinch shut and she breathlessly cries out.

    When the muscles finally relax, and she can open her eyes,  she finds a chin resting on that small thatch of mound. As much as she wants to be embarrassed by someone seeing her lower bits, she can’t with him beaming at her with that oh so smug look.  A look that Keith NEVER shows anyone… well except when he has sparred Lance back into place.   
   This is a different sort of smug, and one she looks forward to bringing out of him more often.  
   “Rather pleased with yourself?” She quirks a brow at him.  
   “Well you look rather pleased.” He  smirks.  
   “Come here you!” She grabs for any part of him she can muster.

 

   On elbow points, and a slithering hips, he does as commanded, until he is face to face with his lover. She wipes his face, and he giggles. “That is no eat shit grin.”  
  He shakes his head, “Nope that’s eat Veronica-grin.”  
  And she slaps his kiester once again. And just as swiftly, digs her claws into the meat of his rear. He squeals, absolutely squeaks to the unexpected attack, and she flips him.  
  With an ‘oooof’, he blinks. Her nails now lightly scratch at his chest, ribs, belly and his eyes go wider and wider as those nails come closer and closer to his very sensitive male organ. “Ah! Ah! Wa-watch it there!”  
   And now it’s her turn to be cheeky. One nail, drags slowly from the perineum, between the balls (giving a slight pinch making him jump) and then continuing up the shaft. At the tip, she gives it a testing pinch between two nails and he squirms badly.  
   “Ver-Veronica!!” in that ‘how could you’ squeal.  
   He wants to grab her hands and make her stop, but on the other hand, he so does not!  
   She smiles and leans in to lick the head. A head wider in proportion to most human males, but apparently smaller than many Galra males. Last night in the height of their joint climax, she felt something that -as far as she knows- is not typical in human orgasms.  With the morning light filtering through the bomb proof windows, she wants to take advantage of her explorations.  
   She lets her own mouth lick, suckle, play, and stroke him until he is a pile of writhing mess just as he did to her.  And with a few more licks, and deviously skilled fingers, he is panting, debating if he should warn her but then it’s too late.  
   She watches the edges of the head flare, and then the head swell, pulling the skin so tight it turns nearly as purple as his tattoos. And then, the spirts of his seed erupt from the slit.  
   Once, twice, three times, he surges copious amounts of semen. Those muscles in his very lower abs are so tight, no wonder it’s hard for him to catch his breath.  
   Very little of his seed lands on her hands, most of it on his belly and those deliciously tight lower abs.  
   “Oh god….,” he finally can speak again. “What have you done?”  
  Now it’s her turn to be rather smug. She lays herself beside him, licking one set of fingers, and the other set of fingers playing with his still swollen head.  
  A typical human would be relaxing and going limp from the limits of an erection, but not Keith. He is still quite firm, and that mushroom shaped head is still swollen and purple. Dare she ask, or just watch.  
   She strokes her fingers over it, and he captures her hand to still it as he laughs painfully. “You are going to kill me.”  
  “Really?”  
  She tries to wriggle her hand free, but he just holds it firmly. “I can barely- it hurts to breathe. Give me a moment.”  
   So she releases her grip, and he does too.  Instead she pans her hand over his taught belly and snuggles up to his side. “Do we have to do anything today? Can we stay here all day?”  
   He rolls only his head, surprised that he is still quite firm down below. He’s never seen the head swell this large before, nor this dark. But from Blades locker room chatter, it’s because a Galra male’s head will swell up against his partner’s cervix to knot them together and ensure most (if not all) sperm will make it to the womb.   
   (As for male & male partners, that has it’s own advantages!)

  He presses a kiss to her temple. “You should stay here. I have a few calls to make, but hopefully it won’t take long.”  
   She rolls even closer, sliding her leg between his, cupping his side to keep them close. “Will you ever get a day off?”  
   “Hopefully soon. But for now,” he lifts her chin, “We have this moment,” and kisses her slowly, but deeply.

   Until his com goes off and he curses. “If it’s Kolivan, he’s going to die!”  
  Veronica buries her nose into the center of his chest. “If it’s Lance, let me do it.”  
   Keith roars with laughter and picks up the com praying it is not important.


	2. proposal

Veronica and Keith II

   Keith comes round to something tickling his nose. He’s about to admonish the overly fluffy cosmic wolf (yet again), when a hand moves against his chest.  
  Ah, that’s not wolf’s hair, but Veronica-hair.  So ever so carefully, he pushes the strands from his nose and eyes. Excellent, her forehead is in perfect kissing position. He’s very tender as not to wake her.  
   She doesn’t always sleep in his quarters, they haven’t declared a title to whatever it is they have, but on the other hand, no one is blind that there is something special between them. Neither Keith or Veronica have said it, but they have noticed that less and less new people ask her for a date. The looks Keith gets are more and more disappointed that he is ‘unofficially spoken for’. On the other hand, many of the crew are pleased that Keith has someone to make down-time for, instead of working himself to death… like the last Blade’s Leader.

  Keith smiles to the sweet woman all burrito-ed in her personal blanket, yet laying beside him.  She does that sometimes. Be it because her other roommates are driving her nuts, or that she just misses being with Keith. He is ‘a soft place to lay her head‘, as the old romantic term muses.  
   He’s not sure when it all changed but he does know that he is going to have to face the reality of the email he received last night.  
   The Garrison is officially transferring her back to Earth.  The dates co-inside with Hunk and Pidge’s wedding, so at least they can ride back together.

     He rolls to his back, sighing silently, but heavily. Maybe it’s time. Kolivan is married. Hunk and Pidge are tying the knot! Even with the war over, there is still a lot of death out there… time is not infinite. Life has it’s  limits, too, and should not be wasted or squandered.  
   Krolia and his father did not, and they were very happy for what short time they had, if his birth is anything to go by.

    Veronica nuzzles her cheek against the ball of his shoulder, warm sleeping breath soothing a bit of his bare neck. He doesn’t turn his head, but does slowly weave his fingers through her dark hair.  
    There was a time months ago, that he woke up in this position in the medical bay of their largest ship. This very ship, in fact. (It acts as a mobile base of operations.)  
   One of their large shuttles had gone off to one planet help with a natural disaster. Massive mudslides, basic sanitation, and food stores needing support.  
    Another shuttle had been sent in another direction with a smaller team to help a different planet who’s power systems had been effected by unusual solar flares. The second team fixed and arrived back before the first shuttle team did.  
   Veronica was on that second team when the first team finally returned home. The shuttle was a muddy mess both outside and in. Three times they had come to restock supplies, but now they were home for good.  Most of the crew looked tired and filthy, but with great smiles on their faces.   
   As Veronica helped the shuttle unload what little returning gear they had (setting it in a area to be hydro-washed) she kept waiting for one particular Blade to exit the shuttle. As she continued to put stuff aside, she began to wonder if he was even on the shuttle. Had he stayed back to do more political work or worse… has someone been too afraid to break the news that he --  
   The pilots finally come to the door with a stretcher which they hand down to waiting medics. Veronica’s heart races!  Thank goodness he is home, but on the other hand what the hell happened?!  
   Their grubby field medic holds up the IV bag as he hops out of the shuttle, too, turning to the doctor who has finally made it to the hangar deck. “Not just any exhaustion, but medical exhaustion.”  
   The doctor shakes his head, “Damn.  How bad?”  
   The medic shakes the bag, “This is his third one. He was bound and determined to find every last child. I couldn’t get him to eat or hydrate properly, claiming his Galra-genes and Voltron training would get him through.”  
   “Bullshit!” the doctor grouches.  “And you don’t look much better.” With a snap of his fingers to Veronica (having noticed her trying NOT to look too obvious to paying attention to the conversation) calls her to his side. “Take that from him.”  
   Veronica takes the IV bag in her teeth, and one handle of the stretcher, with an embarrassed blush.  
   The medic’s crust covered hand pats her shoulder. “Doctor, I am relieved.”  
   “Damn right!”  
   She can’t help but smile knowing this must be a trait of Chief Medical Officer’s no matter the universe.  
     He shakes his head and ushers them along. The medic follows doing his duty to fill the doctor in on Keith and the rest of the crew’s conditions. By the time they get to the med-bay, the medic has verbally turned in his report, and waves off down to his own personal quarters.  
    Veronica is ordered to ‘plunk her kiester there’ and ‘call me if he comes round’ and of course lastly, “Do NOT let him leave unless I say so.  MY med-bay, MY rules, and he damn well knows it!”

    That’s how Keith found himself waking up to Veronica hunched over, cheek to his shoulder, warm breath to his exposed neck.  
   “Hey,” he groggily croaks.  
   She only moves enough so that they can look into each other’s eyes. “Hey. You had a lot of us worried.”  
   “Sorry,” he cutely scrunches his nose and pouts his lips.  He really is and hopes she won’t scold him too badly.  
   She smiles, “I’m not sure who is in more trouble:  Team Commander or Team Medic.”  
    Keith giggles, “Probably the medic.  He’s supposed to know more than us stupidly-brazen Commanders.”  
   “Probably,” she giggles right back at him.

    They just smile at each other for a bit with so much that wants to be said, but then again don’t. So it more of a conversation of expressions. Pride, worry,  
‘don’t do that again’,   
‘but you know I will’,  
‘yes and I hate you for that’,  
‘nah, you love me for it’,  
‘yeah… I do’,   
‘and I love you for worrying about me’.

    She leans up and in to press a grateful kiss to his lips, and the tears come to both of them.  
   “Ah-HEM?!”  
   Veronica blushes, “But Doctor, you said to keep him here until you released him.”  Even Keith closes his eyes embarrassed at what all that could mean.  
   “YOU!- out.” The doctor orders Veronica and then to Keith, “And you and I are going to have a little talk.”  
    Keith looks past the doctor to catch Veronica’s attention before she exits, “I’m not my father.”  
    Her whole smile is pride and blows him a kiss. She knows about his real father as well as how he has adopted Kolivan.  
   He swears he could see her heart swell as large as his own.  
   The doctor says nothing more seeing that Keith has his sights locked on Veronica’s exiting form. No, Keith would not risk his life knowing it could break Veronica’s heart.

    It was that moment that had Keith thinking about his future and how he wanted it to be beside Veronica.  
    The next time they made it to that one particular trading post that Veronica liked so much, he made it his secret mission to find on particular market stall.  The perfect time would come later, but at least he would be more or less prepared.  
    And now it has come.

     He feels the shoulder of his shirt getting wet, and turns to look. Veronica’s hand stretches across his t-shirt covered chest, and her face is buried into his shoulder.  
   “Hey, hey, hey there, Veronica. Talk to me.” And rolls to his side so he can hold her better.  
    But her nose buries into his chest’s center, and she gulps a sob. She can’t talk, so he completely enfolds her into his arms. “You got a message from the Garrison, didn’t you?”  
    And her body shakes sobbing harder.

   Veronica with tears is one thing. A bit choked up, another, but this kind of sobbing. It’s a grief cry. A heart being rend in two.  
   “Hang on just a moment.” He scoots back, knees to the floor, but she clings to his shirt. It’s almost funny the way she is stretching is shirt to pull him back, while he is trying to get his arms back enough to reach between the mattress and the bed’s base platform. “Veronica, I’m not leaving, I just need an arm for a moment.”  
    He gets his arm free and grabs the box. “I have something for you… well something I want to talk to you about…”  
    She sniffs, lifting her shirt to wipe her face on it. He’s seen her with the flu, and she’s seen him after food poisoning, so a little grief-snot is nothing.  
   And she lifts her eyes to face him, to see the small box he extends to her. Just as she opens it:  
   “Sir, the Emissary of the El Ronde people is calling for you,” the new com’s operator’s voice pierces the moment.

 Keith plunks his head to the mattress and growls.  
 Veronica gapes softly and then mewls, “Keith… are you..? Is this…?”  
 “Sir, he’s rather insistent.  He would like to know when you will be speaking to him.”  
  Keith slaps the com-button and roars, “When I am done proposing marriage to my girl friend!!”  
   Puffy eyed, runny nosed, but beaming Veronica scrambles across the bed to grab both cheeks and kiss him soundly.  
   “Oh, erm sir, uh he said to take your time.”  
   “Please do not tell me you left the coms open while you paged me?”  
   The poor new operator squeaks.  
   “You and I are going to have a little talk about that MUTE button! But not NOW” And Keith slams the coms closed.

   With a huge sigh, he lifts himself from the floor.  Veronica rises to her knees with the box in her hands between them. “They are beautiful!”  
   Of the three lace cut black Titanium rings with embedded rubies, he picks the narrow banded one that has a prominently oval ruby.  The medium banded one with tiny embedded rubies will be her wedding ring, and the wide banded one with the large oval ruby will be his. The scrolled-lace like engravings and holes are gorgeously crafted with very fine detailed skill.   
    He twists the engagement ring between two fingers letting the light make the ruby and it’s tiny accents sparkle in the light, “I picked these up from that little market stall that makes custom pieces that you liked so much.”  
    Her smile beams brighter, “Really?!”  
   He nods lightly, “I had so much fun that day with you, and when you saw how much that little man loved creating things… I asked him…,” he’s cheeks are blushing so badly.  No one knows how badly of a romantic he really is. But Veronica has seen inclinations of it, but this is down right… he went way out of his way for these.

    “I love you so much, Keith.”  She presents her hand.  
   But he doesn’t put it on, instead he just hold her hand. “I wanted to talk to you about how we go about this, but then the Garrison message and now this Emissary.”  
    She moves Keith’s hand to bring the ring closer to hers, “The Garrison would be a fool have me go AWOL.  If they will not accept my resignation, then I will go AWOL.”  
   “But it’s your career?” He hesitates.  
   Her hand slides around his neck putting them in kissing range. With a brush and then a promise she is kissing him her final answer, “But it is not my life. You are my future, not the Garrison.”  
    Keith melts into her hot kiss, forgetting to put the ring on her finger. The kiss is turning hot enough for his free hand to dive under her own nightshirt against her lower back.  
    With a poking nail to his chest, though, the kiss pulls back.  
    He groans in distress.  
    “I’ll take the ring, you take the call.”  
   “Trade you,” he grumbles, and she laughs happily, but he does slide the ring on her finger, sealing it with a kiss. “Damn that looks good on you.”  
   She wiggles her finger making it sparkle, “I do have good taste, don’t I?”  
   And he snorts, shaking his head.

  But with a huge grin and sigh of relief, He stands to pull on his boots. “Who will you tell first?”  
   She flops to the bed on her back, wriggling her hand at him, “Nope!  When we go to Hunk & Pidge’s wedding, I’m going to see who notices first. Then I will make plans with my parents.”  
    Keith yanks on his tunic right over his night clothes, and beams, “Just do me a favor, and don’t make the engagement too long.”  
    “I can do that!”  
    With a chaste kiss, he heads for the door, and she asks one last question. “Any thing special you want for the ceremony?”  
    “I don’t care, as long as you and I get to make a home together.”  
    And there he goes making her eyes well up with tears, which of course brings out the cutes ’dawing’ blush from him.  
   The door to his room is almost closed but her next squeal of happiness has all heads in the hallway looking to the room and then to the owner of said room.  He is trying to duck his head, but the gigantic smile and flaming red cheeks are still quite apparent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want to see the inspiration for the rings?
> 
> Art Masters Caravaggio 14K Black Gold 1.0 Ct Ruby Engagement Ring Wedding Band Set R623S-14KBGR   
> caravaggiojewelry.com

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes, Keith probably should be with Axca, but I like the way Lance nearly chokes when his sister is interested in Keith.
> 
> So, I plan to put Axca with Lance.  
> Already have Krolia & Kolivan, Allura and Lotor, Pidge and Hunk.  
> Please check out other pairings you may enjoy reading from my list.   
> (check out bookmarks too!!! give those other authors love too!)


End file.
